Gojira
|alias=Goji |species=Godzillasaurus |gender=Male |family=Grandpa Gojira Godzilla George SpaceGodzilla /(Clone/son) }} Biollante Rexy Rexi Future Rexy |ability=Atomic Breath Plasma Fireballs |employment=Film Actor Retired |hobby=Video games Going on adventures |friend=Anguirus MechaEDI Cthulhu Gigan Clark Rodan Mothra Destoroyah |first=Episode 4: "Make Lovecraft, Not War" TBA |creation = Keizer Organa Joe |voice=Joe |portrayal=2005 Bandai Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1992 2012 Bandai America Burning Godzilla }} Mister Gojira is a character from [[ProjectGodzilla (Original Series)|the original ProjectGodzilla series]] and a former King of the Monsters. He the son of Grandpa Gojira, the father of Godzilla and the grandfather of Rexy, Rexi and Future Rexy. He has a master's degree in Drama, but his acting career hit rock bottom during the filming of Godzilla vs Destoroyah. Gojira is planned to appear in ProjectGodzilla X. Overview Character Concept The idea of Godzilla's dad did not come around until the short Clark's Vacation. The character was originally going to be inspired by the main character of Monster Island Buddies (Godzilla), but the creators decided that they did not want to dive too deep with the idea, as they literally would have been the same character. Personality Gojira is belligerent to some of the elderly, as seen with Yoda and even his own father. He gets angry when people call him "fat". Despite these, he actually cares a lot about his family and friends. Appearance Before his career hit rock bottom, Gojira was a young and healthy charcoal-colored saurian. Otherwise, Gojira is a middle-aged monster who retains his charcoal-color, but he is slightly overweight and suffering from a minor meltdown rash that was originally thought to be fatal. History Pre-ProjectGodzilla At some point prior to his acting career, Gojira received a master's degree in Drama. At some point during his acting career, his son Godzilla was born. Shortly afterwards,he developed a Meltdown Rash as a result of his health problems. While filming Godzilla vs Destoroyah, Gojira met rising film star Destoroyah and the two became best friends. But while they were filming one scene, director Luke Skywalker immediately fired the two from the set because of his claim of their "bad acting" and replaced them with interns Buu and Megatron. Thus, Gojira's acting career fell apart. Gojira temporarily retired to Florida from his failed acting career before meeting up with Clark in St Augustine, thus returning to Monster Island. ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 4 Clark introduces everyone to Gojira, much to Godzilla's surprise and Grandpa Gojira's, both of which thought he died in "the great war against Destoroyah". Gojira claims it to be just a movie and that he was an actor. He then tells everyone what really happened via flashback. In the flashback, it shows Gojira and Destoroyah about to fight each other. Before they engage in conflict, director Luke Skywalker rushes in and tells them they are "worse than Nicolas Cage" and fired them, replacing them with Buu and Megatron, the replacement interns. Thus this ended Gojira's, as well as Destoroyah's, acting career. Episode 5 Gojira appears in a flashback in the year 1994, before he got his meltdown rash. A toddler Godzilla walks up to Gojira and Grandpa Gojira asking them what they want to do, with the older Gojira promising to build a robot, despite young Gojira's protests of Grandpa Gojira's bad memory. When Grandpa Gojira first unveils and activates MechaEDI, Gojira is surprised, but still points out the old man's bad memory as well as the inability to recite the alphabet backwards. Episode 6 Godzilla and his friends are watching TV when Cthulhu appears and informs them all about the Holy Grail. He and the Usual Gang then decide to go on an adventure through Monster Island in search of the Grail. Godzilla leaves Rexy with MechaEDI and leaves with his friends on their journey. While journeying through the island, they encounter Cell, who is disposed of quickly by Godzilla. Then Godzilla tells the gang to go off their separate ways to find the Grail, with Gojira and Anguirus accompanying him. After traveling a little bit, Godzilla, his dad, and Anguirus encounter a giant killer rabbit who eats a Charmander (that happened to be a fan of Godzilla) and falls in love with Anguirus. Godzilla and Gojira are seemingly disgusted by the display of love and decide to leave. The Gang is regrouped and they all eventually find the Grail (which is apparently a martini glass) guarded by the great guardian of the Holy Grail who quizzes them on what is behind them. Pyramid Head appears and gives the entire gang a hug. Episode 7 Gojira greets Destoroyah after their run-in with Cthulhu (who is revealed to be Destoroyah's father), and accepts him to the gang. Episode 9 Gojira is with Grandpa Gojira playing Uno Poker with the old man and gets annoyed by the cyborg's broken voice processor. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. ProjectGodzilla Shorts Clark's Vacation Gojira's first official appearance in the shorts is in a wax museum in St Augustine, where he befriends Clark. Grandpa Gojira's Birthday Gojira and his family get Grandpa Gojira a Climbotron 3000. Abilities and Techniques Gojira, being an irradiated dinosaur, possesses radioactivity, but to a greater extent than his father and even his own descendants. This is noted by his meltdown rash. Gojira's abilities and techniques were never seen in the original ProjectGodzilla. In ProjectGodzilla X, Gojira will have the ability to withstand ki attacks, as well as the ability to absorb and reflect said attacks. This is more than likely due to his radioactivity, and this trait also somehow includes immunity to even godly ki, which Beerus and Whis both possess. However, Gojira will be shown to properly utilize this ability better than even his own son, more than likely due to the excess radiation he possesses. Gallery ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) To be added. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Quotes To be added. Trivia *Gojira's current appearance is based off of the Godzilla suit used in Godzilla vs Destoroyah (1995), whereas his appearance before acquiring his Meltdown Rash was based off of the Godzilla suit used in Godzilla vs Mothra (1992). Category:List of characters from ProjectGodzilla Category:Characters Portrayed by Action Figures Category:Original Series Characters Category:ProjectGodzilla X Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Family